jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Muhammad Avdol
|japname = モハメド・アヴドゥル |romname = Mohamedo Avuduru |engname = Muhammad Avdol (Viz) |birthname = |namesake = Mohammed Abdu (singer) or Paula Abdul (singer) |stand = Magician's Red |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = 19XX |zodiac = Aries''Chapter 183: "The Fool" Iggy and "Geb" N'Dour (1)'' |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |cause of death = Killed by Vanilla Ice |gender = Male |nation = Egyptian |height = 188 cm. |weight = 90 kg.JoJo Artbook: JoJo 6251 |blood = AB |hair = Black |eyes = |color = Orange |movie = Midnight Run |food = Sushi |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |occupation = Fortune Teller''Chapter 120: Dio's Curse p.8'' |sportsman = |hobby = Collecting old books |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 13 Ch. 115 The Magician of Fire |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 239 The Spirit of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (2) |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed (Episode) |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin |seiyuu = Akio Ōtsuka (drama CD) Kiyoshi Kobayashi (OVA) Hisao Egawa (Arcade) Masashi Ebara (All-Star Battle) Kenta Miyake (TV anime) |voiceactor ='OVA' J.S. Gilbert (English Dub) Pascal Germain (French Dub) Marco Balbi (Italian Dub) }} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Mohammed Abdul". is a character in Part III: Stardust Crusaders who was also an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar. Personality Avdol is a rather serious fellow who wears his heart on his sleeve and is a good source of knowledge about stand users, as he knew about Gray Fly, Devo the Cursed and Midler. He is extremely dedicated and willing to die for his comrades. He acts as an adviser of sorts, but is also a powerful warrior. He is the most moderate member of the team: not as impulsive and warm-blooded as Polnareff and Joseph, and not as cold as Kakyoin and Jotaro. Rather serious, he serves as the voice of reason to the rest of the team, but eventually learns to enjoy life after a near-death experience. His trademark gesture is mimicking a fire starter, which is done with a rotating thumbs-up while saying "Yes, I am! Tch! Tch! Tch!". Avdol is also a fortune teller, and likes to bring up his enemies' lack of place in it in his fights. Synopsis History Gifted with a stand from birth, Avdol made a living as a fortune-teller in a bazaar named Khan el-Khalili in the Islamic district of Cairo, Egypt. Four months prior, he encountered the newly resurrected Dio Brando standing outside the first floor of his office, and barely escaped with his life and sanity after being warned by his friend Joseph Joestar that Dio was dangerous. Before the events of Part III, he had met and barely tamed the Stand-wielding dog Iggy. Stardust Crusaders Avdol first appeared when he accompanied Joseph to assess Jotaro Kujo's situation in prison. After a brief confrontation it turned out, through his own knowledge, that Jotaro is a stand user and named his stand Star Platinum after the Star tarot card. After that, with Noriaki Kakyoin free from Dio's control, they went to Hong Kong to take a ship, and encountered Jean Pierre Polnareff. Avdol was able to defeat him and after Jotaro destroyed Dio's buds controling him, Polnareff became their ally as well. Polnareff, however, was impulsive and not careful, being a constant target for stand users. In one of these attacks Polnareff was ambushed by Hol Horse and J. Geil, making Avdol try to save him. Unaware of the abilities of Hol Horse's The Emperor and J. Geil's The Hanged Man, Avdol initially fell prey to a combination attack of the two stand users, being stabbed from behind by J. Geil's The Hanged Man and shot by Hol Horse's The Emperor. Their combined attack, however, didn't have the wanted effect, as the pain suffered by the stab of Hanged Man made Avdol tilt his head backwards, causing Emperor's bullet to only scratch his forehead instead of directly hitting it. His survival was kept a secret from Polnareff, as the group didn't want Avdol to be attacked while he was recovering from his injuries and Polnareff's lack of caution would cause the enemy to find out that Avdol was alive. From there, it was assumed that he died while he was recovering. Avdol disguised himself as his father, refusing to talk to Polnareff to keep his secret. When Polnareff fell victim to Cameo's onslaught, tricked by clones made by Judgement of Sherry Polnareff and Avdol, the real Avdol revealed himself to be alive, saving Polnareff's life and defeating the stand user. After joining again with the group they traveled in Avdol's new submarine, but it was quickly destroyed by Midler's The High Priestess. He then asked the Speedwagon Foundation to bring Iggy to join the group, and they were attacked by N'Doul. After tricking N'Dour's ears by simulating footsteps in the sand using his own ring cuffs, Avdol almost won the battle by evaporating N'Doul's Geb, but N'Doul found out the trick at the last moment and dodged the attack, injuring Avdol soon after. ''The Genesis of Universe: One-Way Trip from Desert To Hell ''(The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) '' ''Avdol was attached by Absalom's Satanic Coupler, who invaded his body as a miniature and threatened to kill him, but was eventually saved by Kakyoin and Jotaro. Afterwords, he fell victim to Mariah's Bast along with Joseph, attracting different metal objects. The two started to pass through difficult and embarrassing situations while following her, even being almost run over by a train. They eventually managed to trick Mariah into standing between them when the two had many heavy objects on their bodies. Attracted to each other via magnetic polarity, Avdol and Joseph crushed Mariah between them, winning the battle. ''The Genesis of Universe: The Gravestone of Red-Hot Sand ''(The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) '' ''Avdol senses the presence of The Scribe Ani following the group. He along with Joseph attract him to a alley so people wouldn't get hurt in the fight, but is victim of a surprise attack by a roman warrior while trying to save Polnareff. When the group finally arrived in Dio's mansion, Avdol said that he couldn't act as Polnareff's guardian and he should be more careful from now on. Avdol managed to detect the presence of Kenny G in the area before Iggy defeated him. Polnareff continued to be careless, making Avdol push him out of the way of Vanilla Ice's attack and receive the attack head on. Avdol is instantly erased, his arms being the only thing of his body left intact until Vanilla Ice's Cream came back and ate them. Ice would, however, while facing Polnareff, state that he was injured by Avdol before he died. After Ice's defeat, Avdol, along with Iggy were seen as souls transcending into heaven. Steel Ball Run Urmd Avdul in Steel Ball Run may be the alternate universe counterpart of the original universe's Muhammad Avdol. Coming from the Arab country of Egypt, Urmd was said to have crossed the Sahara desert three times annually. Unlike the other contestants in the race, Urmd's choice of transportation was a camel, which made him a prime candidate for winning the race. Due to the camel's long legs, it had the ability to keep up with a horse's speed, but at the same time crush any other racers with it's 800 kg body. During the 1st stage of the race, Urmd attempted to knock out Gyro from the race by crashing into him. However, Gyro used his steel ball to locate a hidden cactus cluster and lures Urmd into it. The nomad crashes into the cacti and is unable to continue the race.SBR Ch. 5: First Stage, 15,000 Meters pp. 12-20 Stand Avdol's Stand is called Magician's Red because, different from the fire in nature, that only goes up or follow where the wind blows, its flames obey Avdol's own will, just like a magician. Avdol was born with this stand and learned to control its power, having full control over it. Avdol's stand represents the first Tarot Card "The Magician", symbolizing the beginning of something. Polnareff notes that this is suitable, as when the world began it was surround by flames, meaning Avdol's stand represented the beginning of the world. Keeping up with the idea of beginning things, Avdol is shown to be the first character to do many things: He's the first character to properly use a stand and get into a fight; the first to encounter Dio; the first to throw himself in danger to save someone and the first of the group to die. In Video Games Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin (NES Game) Avdol appears as a support character for the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure arc story. Where the player can talk to him in order to obtain minor informations. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Avdol appears as a playable character in game. He first shows up at Jotaro's house, and joins his party after the events at Jotaro's school. Unlike in the manga, Avdol can survive his final confrontation with Vanilla Ice. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Avdol is one of several playable characters in the game. In terms of movelist, he is the closest the game has to a "Shotoclone" in that he possesses a fireball (Crossfire Hurricane), a Shoryuken-type move and a movement based quarter-circle-backward input move. Most of his attacks also consist of using the fire-themed attacks he used during the entire PART III saga. In his arcade story, Avdol manages to avoid his canon death at Vanilla Ice's hands, just barely ducking under Ice's Stand. Avdol's ending is notable in that, similar to Chun-Li's ending in Super Street Fighter II, it can end in one of two different ways. After destroying DIO, Avdol returns to his shop in Khan Khallili and decides to read his own fortune first. The player is presented with two face-down tarot cards, one being The World and the other being the Magician. If the player manages to pick Magician, Avdol, pleased, decides to reopen his shop. If the player got The World, however, DIO greets Avdol once more, hinting at an unexpected resurrection. If Avdol starts an "Blazing Fist Match" agasint other character, he will make Magician's Red keep shooting a sequence of Crossfire Hurricane as his "ora ora" attack style. Jump Super Stars (DS Game) Avdol appears in the game as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block battle koma, as he appears in front of Jotaro performing his "Crossfire Hurricane Special" attack utilizing Magician's Red. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Avdol appears again in the sequel as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block battle koma, performing his "Crossfire Hurricane Special" attack utilizing Magician's Red, but this time, if the attack hits the opponent, it will cause a "burn effect", making the enemy loses a little of health during a short period of time. Avdol also appears on the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Wolrd intro sequence. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Avdol is one of the 9 characters representing PART III in the game, he was confirmed along with Hol Horse and DIO. His moves remain similar to the Capcom game apart from a new HHA and GHA, such as the Crossfire Hurricane as a projectile attack. The main difference from Heritage for the Future to All-Star Battle in terms of Avdol's gameplay is that he's now a medium-to-close-range of character, instead his long-range seen in the previous game. Since most of his attacks now has short range but has now greater combo priorities. His HHA has Magician's Red throttle the opponent with Red Bind before exploding them. His GHA has him summon an array of flame-ankhs that expand outward. If they strike, the opponent will be pelted by them and finally blown away by a gigantic Crossfire Hurricane Special erupting from the ground (much like how Avdol defeated Polnareff the first time they met). Avdol posses one alternate costume, inspired by his first appareance on the manga (where his appareance uses more scarfs and ribbons). In previous games Magician's Red was primally colored with one coloer (Red), no Magician's Red also posses two main colors itself (Black for Waist to Legs and Red for Head to Trunk). Trivia * In the manga, Avdol originally was supposed to die when fighting Hol Horse, as a blurred bullet hole could be seen directly at his forehead. Fan feedback ordered his return, and his death was retconned so that Avdol was merely put out of action, and the bullet was stated to have plowed through the surface of his forehead, knocking him unconscious, but leaving a scar. *The attack "Cross Fire Hurricane" is a reference to a lyric in the Rolling Stones single Jumpin' Jack Flash. *Interesting to note is that Avdol's name is at times translated as "Abdul," also a stereotypical name for Arabian or Middle Eastern men. *A recurring theme in Avdol's appearances is that he constantly saves Polnareff from whatever trap he falls into, or whatever enemy is hounding him. During the final assault on DIO's mansion, Avdol warns Polnareff not to expect this courtesy again as well as to look out for himself and not risk himself for Avdol's sake. Nonetheless, when Vanilla Ice attacks, Avdol once more saves Polnareff's life, but this time, at the cost of his own. **Somehow in Heritage for the Future, Kakyoin takes up this role, and Avdol in the game is seldom seen saving Polnareff. *Avdol's manner of ultimate death was changed in the OVA. The heroes chose to break a window to let the sunshine flood into DIO's coffin, with Avdol attacking it. However, when the dust settled, Avdol was found lying inside the coffin (much like how Nukesaku ended up). Vanilla Ice then attacks and destroys the coffin, with Avdol along it. Gallery Abdulfirst.jpg|Avdol's first appearance YESIAM!.png|'YES I AM!' Avdol's famous line after revealing himself to be alive to a surprised Polnareff. Let's go!.jpg|The Crusaders against Dio (sans Polnareff & Iggy) AvdolOVAconcept.png|Concept art for the OVAs. Avdol_anime.jpg|Concept art for the TV anime. Avdol ASB.jpg|Avdol in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game). Spritedol.PNG|Avdol in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Mohammed Abdul.png|Avdol from JoJo 6251 References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts